


Crippled Calves

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, Gintoki does the taunting while Oboro sits massacred in his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crippled Calves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "100 Prompt Meme." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

“Why won’t he let you leave the castle?” Gintoki looked at the man with a stump for a left arm and massacred left eye. “Tell me he isn’t _that_ possessive of his baby crows?” He chuckled hollowly.

“I’m useless in the field,” Oboro replied blankly.

“So?” Gintoki snapped. “You survived an impalement! I’m sure you can find a way to rip off those chains and leave this hellhole!”

Oboro raised his eye and gazed at Gintoki’s heaving figure. They were on two different worlds, two different planes of existence. Gengai’s contraption allowed face-to-face contact, but nothing more than that.

“Let me tell you a secret, Shiroyasha,” Oboro commanded. Gintoki beckoned his ear to the chained man. Oboro crawled towards the contraption and placed his lips close enough that Gintoki could have touched them had they not been a million miles apart.

“What?” Gintoki growled, his rage beginning to simmer once more.

“When we become useless, he eats us alive.” Oboro blinked. “We’re no good when we’re young, like chicks without a mother, or a crippled calf. He nurses us back to health and then trains us, raises us to be his children, but when we’re no good? When we’re no good, we become his source of nourishment. He sucks the marrow right from our bones, Shiroyasha. He eats our eyes, picks the nails off our fingers, and then he leaves the bones to rot. You’ll see, Shiroyasha. You’ll see when he comes back for you.”

Gintoki blanched. “What the fuck did you say?”

“Beware the crow, Shiroyasha,” Oboro spat viciously, his calmness faltering. “Pray that you die before I do.”

And with that, the connection fizzled out.


End file.
